The Impossibly Possible
by xXxbreezyannxXx
Summary: Kyoko went by the books. Period. So when a boy with orange hair started running around her school, slashing at the air she felt compelled to meet him. That had to be her worst idea ever.  Bleach next generation fic  Ichigo x Rukia, Uryu x Orihime
1. Chapter 1

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: Mild language and violence.**

Absolutely no.

This is physically defying the laws of logical science. In fact this is so outlandish it must surely be some sort of fanatical dream!

Except that I'm wide awake…in the middle of class.

Boys in today's society do not wear black kosode's and run down the street with large swords screaming at the top of their lungs. It's just not natural. So why then am I witnessing this exact occurrence? Oh no, I'm not sick am I?

Placing the back of my hand onto my forehead I paused, waiting. A familiar wave of heat passed through between the flesh and uttering a sigh I slumped back into my seat relieved. I was free of a fever.

So why was I seeing that boy?

Never had I seen anything so strange. In fact just his outfit was odd enough, the only time I've even seen something similar is at traditional Japanese festivals during the summer. My dad is mysteriously obsessed with fashion and always points the robes out. But still…there was something different about the kind the boy was wearing. And why was he out of school? Was he even in school?

"Miss Ishida?" a voice called out jerking me from my thoughts. Glancing up I locked eyes with Mrs. Hamada (formerly Ochi) who arched a slender eyebrow in wonderment. "Are you feeling alright?"

The class turned and looked at me. Blinking, I nodded realizing with dread that I was supposed to be paying attention to the lesson. I swallowed, feeling my cheeks burn up with a light blush. "Sorry, I suppose I'm a little confused on the lesson?"

I hope whatever she's teaching today is super hard. If it's easy then my lie will only make me look like a bigger idiot than how I feel. She smiled sympathetically and the class sighed in relief. Were they actually glad I had feigned confusion?

"That's okay, for a moment I thought you were day dreaming. But don't worry everyone seems to be having problems today as well. The lesson is a bit tedious."

Picking up a piece of chalk Mrs. Hamada proceeded to scribble a few words onto the board, talking about something that I wasn't quite sure about considering I hadn't been paying attention. It's alright though; my dad can help me later with the homework. But I need to know about that boy.

Normally I compulsively obsess over schoolwork. It's a disease really. Every evening is spent in room 3C conducting meetings for the math club before returning home to complete a mountain of homework. But the scary thing is that I'm content. I don't mind work, if I don't have it I simply cannot sleep at night. My sister likes to constantly inform me of my mental problems as though I'm not already well aware.

An arm shot into the air. Turning Mrs. Hamada inquired, "Yes, Miss Ishida?"

"Actually I'm feeling rather poor, may I go down to the sick room and rest? Or maybe I should go home?" The words fell from lips at such a fast rate that I had no idea I was even saying them. I never left school early unless it was for an academic function. I especially never left class early to go after a boy. But when I'm curious I have to know the answer even if it kills me which, as it looks, might be a possibility today.

I'm not one of those reserved shy girls who never speak a word. Yes, I normally have my head buried in a book and am a little shy, but I am capable of holding a proper conversation. Sometimes I'm terribly blunt but I blame the bookworm part of me for that.

Opening her mouth Mrs. Hamada seemed stunned. That made two of us.

"If you feel that's best, please don't hesitate."

Swiping my books from the top of the desk I nodded, walking awkwardly down the aisle and out of the room. Jogging down the corridor, clutching my textbook and notepad to my chest as though they were a life vest (which in my opinion they were), I glanced out the window and froze. The boy had changed course and I could actually see him. The windows in the hall faced a different direction than the ones in the classroom, and in less than ten seconds he had bolted around to the other side.

I started feeling more like the stalked rather than the stalker.

But as I focused in on his face I noticed that he was talking to the empty air. He had to have escaped from the psychological ward of the hospital but there hadn't been reports on the news. Besides my dad managed the hospital, so as reasonable as the idea seemed it couldn't be true.

Stepping closer to the window I watched as he swung the blade again which seemed to collide with something invisible. A faint roar echoed through my mind.

Did I really just hear that?

I'm not entirely surprised though, it's just weird hearing it right after the boy swung at nothing. Since I was little I had always been able to discern faint noises, hushed whispers carried along the breeze. But I never said anything to my parents out of fear for my sanity which, undoubtedly, I was lacking. The voices were never threatening so I was never afraid.

Until now.

The grip on my supplies loosened and with a crash fell to the floor, the noise echoed throughout the hallway like a gunshot. Slowly bending over I gathered them up, my gaze never leaving the boy. This was absolutely absurd but the suspense was literally eating me alive. I had to know and I had to know now.

Running I leapt down the stairs two at a time, an amazing feat considering how horribly out of shape I am, and sprinted down yet another corridor. My legs propelled my body forward at a brisk pace, the speed similar to a manic dash. Coach Kinjo, the gym instructor, would die of a heat attack due to her surprise if she saw me running like this.

Too bad I wasn't in gym when I noticed the boy.

Bursting out of the two main doors that lead out into the front courtyard of Karakura High, the sun shone heavily up in the sky momentarily blinding me. It didn't matter much, even with my glasses my vision was crap. But I could still see the boy?

It was warm outside, and the uniform knee high socks made my calves itch. Panting I did not slow down, even when I had rounded the corner of the school and had him locked in my stare, I did not let my feet stop hitting the pavement. The sun seemed muted here, as though there was an imperceptible shield blocking the rays. Suddenly I heard it. A low growl reverberated through the concrete surroundings sending a chill down my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight.

But I kept going. My curiosity dominated my fear like it did with every other emotion I possessed. It wasn't until I was closer that I came to an abrupt halt. Horror had finally sunk in.

Now at a close range I could make out the boy's features. His orange hair was plastered to his face with sweat, the matted tresses reached to about his chin. Blood and grime covered his face and his lips were curled in a menacing scowl. Scratches were embedded into the skin of his cheeks, red liquid trickled from the wounds. He wore wooden sandals with white socks, an odd choice with the heat. Who in the world was he?

Peering out of the corner of his eyes he spotted me, giving a grunt of annoyance. Obviously he had seen me coming and wasn't pleased. "Get away!" he hissed through clenched teeth, dodging an invisible blow.

For once I was more than willing to comply despite my desire to know his identity, but I couldn't move. A strong pressure lingered within the air pressing down heavily upon my body immobilizing my limbs. Even breathing had become a difficult task and my chest struggled to rise. A raspy gurgle left my mouth as the air within my lungs was quickly spent up replaced by an agonizing burn.

I was suffocating on absolutely nothing.

My knees buckled beneath the pressure and I fell to the ground in a heap, eyes wide as saucers. The boy grew angry and slashed at his surroundings, muttering a brutal cry of rage. Blood spurted from his left shoulder blade and he winced in pain.

The world was spinning and I could only gape at him like a fish on a hook. A thud echoed in my mind and beneath my crumpled form I felt a vibration shake the earth. The previous warmth vanished and was replaced by cold. Why wouldn't everything stop spinning?

I guess the saying was correct, curiosity killed the cat.

Except I'm not a cat, I'm Kyoko Ishida.

**A/N: Yay a Bleach next gen fanfic! :D For some reason I love next generation stories so I couldn't help but do one myself for Bleach. I'm not used to writing in first person so hopefully it sounded alright. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: Minor language and violence**

My eyes opened and the pain hit me like a train.

Why did I hurt so badly all over?

Then the realization washed over me like a wave.

The boy.

And the cheesy analogies also cause me great pain. Stupid brain.

Wincing I sat up, looking about the school's sick room with fear. When I collapsed I had been outside and now I was inside. Blinking in shock I grasped that he had brought me in. Looking around he was nowhere in sight. A nurse peeked in from behind the door.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling Kyoko?" In her hand she held a clipboard and was busy writing information down on a form. Mentally I wondered if she had even seen him.

"Ah…okay I guess." The throbbing within the back of my skull cut my last word off short. It hurt like crazy, but then again I had always had a low pain tolerance.

"I called your mother, Orihime, a little bit ago. She's on her way. Just lay still and rest, I don't believe you have a concussion but you did hit your head hard so be gentle. You gave the janitor quite a scare today." She pursed her lips into a tight line as though it had been my fault that I had fainted. It's not like I had planned on my smacking my brain against the pavement!

But did she say janitor?

Then that meant the boy hadn't brought me in and that I had been discovered. Feeling my cheeks I noticed they were hot to the touch with sunburn. How long had I been there? Anger pounded through my veins. The punk had just left me there to rot! Glancing up at the clock I read the time, school still had another hour left before the students were dismissed. If I got up to leave during the class right after lunch, then I had been outside for at least an hour.

Scowling in frustration, with myself and at my abandonment, I eased myself back onto the cot. And after all of this I still had no idea who he was. It was completely unfair. At the sound of a faint clicking I turned my head over and watched as my mother entered talking with the nurse. Her features were drooping with concern; guilt settled uncomfortably within my stomach.

"Kyoko," she said soothingly, coming to stand by my side. Her eyes were larger than normal and moist. What sort of sick daughter makes their mother cry? Oh right, that's me.

"Hi mom," I greeted groggily smiling up at her. The scene unfolded like one of the cheesy soap operas my sister loves to watch every Monday evening.

"She'll be alright," the nurse sniffed, handing my mother paperwork to sign. She eyed me with contempt before giving my mom a pen and turning her back to me. "She just had a little fall."

"Should I take her to the ER?" Mom inquired softly, glancing at me one last time before beginning to write. "Was there any serious injury?"

"None at all."

"My head does hurt." I piped up causing both women to look at me, one worried the other stringent.

The nurse tried to hide her annoyance but couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Obviously my pain had offended her. "Of course it does, you collapsed onto a hard surface. But I am unable to prescribe painkillers but a simple aspirin will do just fine." She shook a bottle of medicine within her hand.

"Right," I mumbled heaving a sigh and casting a glance down at my feet. I don't remember the school nurse being so, what's the right word, snippy?

Handing the nurse back her pen, mom forced a smile onto her lips and bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you so much for everything you've done. I'll have her father look at her head when he gets home tonight."

"Alright, have a good evening." And with a swish of white fabric the nurse went into a back room and began searching through a box of supplies for more cotton balls. She had used the last of them on my knee which I had scrapped as well.

Standing I latched onto my mother's arm as the world began to spin once more, bright colors flashed before my vision. She grinned warmly in the way only my mom can before guiding me out to the car.

"Why were you outside?" she finally asked as we descended the steps making our way out to the parking lot. "It's not like you to just walk away from class."

It was one thing to lie to Mrs. Hamada but it was another to lie to my mom. The woman had gone through sixteen hours of pure torture in order to give me life. Plus she was Orihime Inoue, the sweetest and most innocent woman that had ever lived (though less innocent than before as my sister and I are living proof). But I just couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. I did not want to spend the rest of my life stuck in a straitjacket.

"I was on my way home because I felt sick."

"Sick?"

Cue the worried motherly expression.

Nodding I shrugged my shoulders. "I had a stomach ache…I don't think lunch agreed with me today." Rubbing the back of my neck I clambered into the car and buckled my seat belt, refusing to meet my mother's stare. Instead I rested my head on the side of the door and closed my eyes, feigning fatigue.

"Don't worry honey," she whispered stroking the side of my face delicately. "You'll feel better in no time."

"Thanks," I muttered feeling the car kick into life as we pulled out of the parking lot. My sense of dread only deepened as we drove toward home.

**-BBB-**

I wasn't sure what my mother had placed on the table. But I was positive of one thing. Whatever it was wasn't fully dead, if it had even been alive at one point. I swear it literally winked at me.

Only in the Ishida household will food actually communicate with you.

"Eat up!" Mom called piling her plate with the purple glop that was apparently our dinner.

"Orihime," My father began trying to hide his anxiety. "What exactly is on the menu tonight?" He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, forcing a small smile to spread across his mouth.

"I'm glad you asked Uryu," she replied grinning. "It's eggplant stuffed with cheese, pickles, pepper flakes, blueberries, and anchovies for a little protein." My mother let out a trilling laugh while beaming with pride. She was just so cute I couldn't help but take a bite. It was my second bad mistake of the day.

Poking at it with her fork Sora, my older sister, said, "Is it even edible?"

My father and I both shot her identical looks of terror. She had lived here how long? Shouldn't she know by now that nothing in this house is actually made for consumption! It's why dad keeps a mini-fridge in his study full of cheese and bread.

Mom looked hurt. Sora didn't seem to notice and gasped as a portion of her food wiggled. Those anchovies were seemingly still _very _fresh.

"Sora, your mother is an excellent cook, so do not complain and eat your dinner before it gets cold." My father pleaded watching as my mother's eyes began to brim with tears. He reached out and patted her hand.

"Or before it runs off your plate," I mumbled beneath my breath reaching out to grab my cup and take a swig milk. Thankfully my parents didn't hear me but continued on with their dinner.

Stabbing at a piece of food mom asked, "Uryu, after supper would you please take a look at Kyoko's head? I'm worried the nurse missed something."

"Of course," he stated glancing at me with concern. Sora rolled her eyes from across the table.

"Oh please," my sister grumbled pushing her plate to the side having barely touched any of her meal, "It's obvious Kyoko is already messed up in the head. A little fall doesn't have to prove that."

The sisterly love is so tangible it feels as though Sora is hugging my heart, or constricting its beating in order to bring about my death. The latter is more realistic.

Sticking out my tongue in rebuke, because I suck at comebacks, I also put down my utensils giving my mother a genuine smile. I patted my stomach in hopes of signaling fullness. In reality I could have gone for a second helping if what I was eating didn't taste like fried tar. "Thanks mom, good as always."

I was beginning to master the stealthy art of lying.

"Oh right, of course Kyoko!" She let out a laugh, again, and blushing got up to clear the plates. Sora simply snorted and left for her room, orange hair billowing out behind her like a cape. A very evil and unappreciative cape.

"Orihime, I'll go check out Kyoko. Don't worry about the dishes, you've already done enough tonight and deserve a break." My father patted at his mouth with the napkin, a very fruitless move considering none of us had eaten much with the exception of my mother.

"Oh no Uryu, it's okay I can…" She was cut off by the sound of shattering porcelain. Letting out an awkward giggle mom called out, "On second thought, maybe I'll just go sit down."

Rubbing at his temples my father jerked his head in the direction of the stairs and in silence we went up, both looking back at the dining room in relief. We came to a halt once we reached the top and walked straight into a dark room. Dad flicked on the switch and light flooded the small bathroom. Squeezing past him I sat on the closed toilet, looking up at him expectantly.

"Try and stay still," he murmured placing a hand tenderly on the side of my head and feeling around my cranium. I couldn't help but smile. It sort of tickled when he pushed my hair around with the tips of his fingers.

But my giggling didn't last long. "Ouch!" I cried when his finger pressed against a bump right above my ear. I pouted up at him, not liking that he had touched my sore spot.

"Sorry," he mumbled only to touch it again.

"Hey! Don't!" Had my cry of pain not been loud enough the first time? I jerked away from him almost falling off the toilet and came close to smacking my head again. Thankfully my dad has ninja-like reflexives and caught me just in time.

"Be still, I'm just examining it. I don't believe you have a concussion but just a bump with minor swelling. I'll give you an aspirin and some ice regardless for the pain." Squatting he rummaged through the cabinet below the sink for a bottle of medicine but frowned upon noticing my knee. He handed me the medicine and commanded that I take some while he continued to search.

Twisting at the cap while applying pressure I grunted, unable to get the bottle open. I hated these child proof seals, they're near impossible to open. It's like they want us all to suffer in agonizing misery. At last it gave way and I was able to pop one into my hand. I stood, leaning over my dad to grab a paper cup from the dispenser near the sink and quickly filled it with tap water before swallowing the pill. As soon as I had sat back down my father straightened, a lime-green band-aide decorated with pink hearts in hand. With astonishing ease he peeled the paper from the band-aide and threw the pieces away, before applying it to my knee with a gentle pat.

I suddenly felt like I was three years old instead of sixteen.

"I'll get you some ice, go lay down and I'll bring it into your room."

"Okay thanks dad," I said standing and heading for my bedroom. Despite having been knocked out for a bit I was quite tired and sleep weight heavily upon my eyelids. Not even bothering to turn the light on I quickly dressed in my fleece pajamas and crawled into bed, throwing the covers back lazily. Knocking lightly on the door my dad entered with a bag of ice and a bottle of aloe gel.

Placing the ice near my head where it could rest on the pillow and still soothe the bump, I watched through the darkness as he squirted the gel into the palm of his hand. He rubbed my cheeks and sweet-mother-of-a-son did it burn. I winced meshing my lips together in distaste.

Smiling dad pulled the blankets up closer to my chin. "Good night Kyoko."

"Night."

Shutting the door behind him with a gentle click silence ensued. About time, I was exhausted. Rolling onto my side to face the open window, allowing the cool breeze to calm my scalded flesh, I shut my eyes exhaling softly. Nothing like the glittering stars on a warm night to help lull one into a sleep.

A scratch caught my attention. At first, I thought it was the neighbor's cat which liked to roam about during the night and feast upon mice. But then a grunt followed yet another scratch.

I was pretty sure cats didn't grunt.

My eyes snapped open, staring toward the open window. Fear had frozen my limbs. Again for the second time that day. A cold sweat beaded my brow and underneath my ribcage I could feel my heart race. Each thud made the blood beneath my skin hotter until I was burning up with anxiety.

A hand shot out from the darkness. Pale fingers curled around the window ledge, the veins beneath bulging with effort. Another hand came up and soon, after a series of swear words and heavy pants, the upper block of a boy emerged; his face bathed in silver moonlight.

It was the boy from earlier!

His orange hair was definitely hard to forget. Not many people in Japan, let alone Asia, had the exact same shade. It was sort of freaky really but who was I to judge?

Looking up, he nodded before letting out a cry as he toppled to the ground face first. I didn't feel too bad considering he had given me a heart attack for the second time that day. Downstairs I heard my father mutter something to my mother but after a moment their voices died down. Slowly, he lifted his body off of the floor and stood jutting out his upper lip. "Hey, you're that girl from earlier. You okay?"

The bag of ice fell to the floor. Opening my mouth I quickly shut it, before opening it once more and closing it again feeling utterly speechless.

What was I supposed to say?

**A/N: So I wasn't sure about naming Kyoko's sister Sora since it was Orihime's brother's name. But it is both a boy and girl name and I assumed Orihime would want to honor him. And can I say…WOOT! Exams are almost done :D and then summer here I come!**

**Thanks to vanillatwilight132941 for the review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; all belongs to Tite Kubo (who is amazing). **

**Warning: May include violence, mild language**

"Hey!" he snapped waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you brain dead or something?"

I nodded; I had to be. It was the only logical way I could be seeing him.

He arched an eyebrow, looking at me funnily. Shaking his head he folded his arms and puffed out his chest, ultimately deciding my answer was false. "Are you gonna say something or what? I asked you a question!"

"Huh?" I gaped at him like a lost-puppy; his features were a blurred jumble. With shaking hands I reached out for my glasses and slid them on my face. Glasses were a namesake to the Ishida family. My entire family had a pair with the exception of my mother.

He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you were okay!"

I was so stunned I wasn't even mad that some stranger was yelling at me in my own home.

"Ah…yeah, sort of," I managed to choke out drawing the sheets up to my chin as though they were some shield that would defend me from his…strangeness?

"Good," he huffed eyeing me curiously before a look of agitation settled across his features. His violet eyes narrowed. "Then you're able to explain why you can see me."

Why I could see him? Heck, I had been asking myself that all day. "I don't know…" I stuttered shrugging my shoulders.

He blinked finding my answer unsatisfactory. "You're not an unregistered substitute shinigami are you?" The boy let out a gruff sigh.

"A what?" What was he prattling on about? Weren't shinigami's a type of death god or something; we had learned briefly about them in class last year.

The boy flushed. "Don't play dumb with me, I can see right through your game!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried back defensively. "I just want to know what you're doing in my room!"

"That's none of your business!" He stabbed a finger at my chest. "Just tell me why you can see me!"

He really didn't get it did he? It looked as though I was going to have to spell it out for him. I did not know what a shinigami was or why he was getting so angry with me. Wasn't it believable that I had no idea what was going on?

Glancing at my door I breathed in deeply, "Lower your voice or my parents will hear."

He glared but said nothing. Good, this was my opportunity to explain. "I'm not a registered substitute shinigami but I'm not unregistered either! I have no idea what you are talking about. I was at school when I saw you stabbing at thin air; excuse me for being a little curious as to what the heck you were doing. It didn't look like you were fighting anything at all but I could hear these…growls or something." With a little humph I crossed my arms, looking at him and waiting patiently for an answer.

"And how do I know you're not lying?"

The boy really is thick.

"Because!" I moaned exasperated, "I don't know what else to say because there is nothing else to say! Just take my word for it, please."

He looked like he was about to swallow something particularly sour. Nodding his head the boy turned and went back to the window where he sat on the ledge, staring toward me. His mouth was set rigidly in place as though it were clamped shut. Can anybody say attitude problem?

"Fine, but tell me your name then."

Hesitating, I eyed him with care. What choice did I have? It was vital that I figure out what exactly is happening. "Kyoko Ishida, and you are?"

"Kaien Kurosaki." There a subtle hint of pride within the undertones of his voice. This guy really thought he was all that and a bag of chips. Of course I meet all the losers.

My father's determinedly worried tone echoed through the hall. "Kyoko!" I could hear him scramble up from the couch below, his feet hitting the wooden flooring with amplified force. My mother's panicked murmurs erupted, ghosting quietly up the stairwell.

Kaien simply arched an eyebrow. "Who the hell…? HEY!"

Leaping from bed I placed my hands on his chest whispering a frantic apology before shoving him off, listening as he fell onto the lawn with a sickening thud. My room wasn't that far up so he'd be okay…I hoped. With hasty grace, something I've never known myself to be capable of, I climbed back beneath the sheets feigning a sleepy yawn as my father busted through.

His glasses were askew and he quickly straightened them shouting, "Who were you talking to?"

Mom popped up near his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were wide with concern as though I had been brutally attacked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me Kyoko, I heard someone talking." His lips pressed into a thin line becoming a stark white color.

Not wanting to further aggravate him, I said, "Dad I was sleeping, I must have been talking with myself or something. I'm really sorry for making you worry." As innocently as humanly possible I flashed him a puppy-dog grin, hoping my eyes were just wide enough to melt his heart. The pressure placed upon his mouth vaguely eased.

"But…"

Orihime interrupted. "Maybe," she began unable to look away from the open window. "she's right Uryu. It's late and she needs to rest for school tomorrow."

"Orihime," he protested but was cut off as she placed a finger to his lips, a smile stretching across her face.

"It's okay Uryu, I trust Kyoko."

I couldn't help but blush at my mother's statement. My father, on the other hand, flushed a million shades of red before exhaling sharply and pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. They gleamed in the dim light before he finally sighed, "Very well, but I think it would be best if she slept in Sora's room."

Mom nodded unable to suppress a small grin. "Alright honey, if it'll make you feel better."

No, I absolutely refuse! I am not spending the night in Sora's bedroom. I didn't do anything wrong so why am I being punished? It wasn't fair!

"But dad!"

"Please just do as your father says Kyoko, it's late and we all need to go bed." Mom only walked farther into the room but stepped aside gesturing toward the door, a happy smile plastered upon her face. Begrudgingly I stood, throwing the sheets aside, before casting one last glance toward the window. Noticing, the scowl on my father's lips deepened.

"Hurry, Sora is already asleep," he muttered as I walked past grumbling a good night. I was so caught up in my upcoming misery I didn't hear the exchange between my parents. Once I was out the door and hallway down the hall my mother turned to my father.

"Do you really think someone was here? Maybe she was just sleep talking."

"That's very plausible Orihime but…" he trailed off and went over to the window, gazing out mysteriously before shutting it. "The spiritual pressure lingering in her room is unmistakable. It'd be foolish to ignore it."

She said nothing but worriedly placed a hand to her mouth. "Kyoko never received the powers of a Quincy though, her spiritual pressure is low. Would that mean…?"

"I don't know." Uryu had his back to his wife. "I'm going to spend the night in here and watch for anything unusual." He turned giving Orihime a soft smile. "Why don't you go on to bed?"

"Oh no!" she chirped waving her hands. "I'll go in Sora's room with the girls and watch over them."

Uryu nodded chuckling lightly beneath his breath. "Sora will be pleased."

Placing a kiss on her husband's cheek Orihime giggled. "Isn't she always?"

**A/N: Bah! Sorry for the slow update. I go through fandoms like crazy; I really need to get my priorities straight. :3 Anyways, thanks again to vanillatwilight132941, you rock! **

**Is it weird that I listen to Who Says by Selena Gomez every time I write this story? The beat is so darn catchy -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; all belongs to Tite Kubo (An inspiration, si?). **

**Warning: May include minor violence and language**

There were no other words to describe it.

Last night was horrible.

Sora, my charming sister, allows her beautiful looks that she hogged up from our mother, to go to waste. Her burnt-orange mane is made of silk, I swear it's true. I've never seen a single knot or split end in it. Plus she has an hourglass figure and a full bust. Yet she chooses to wear ugly, black boots with her school uniform and a spiky choker. The administrative staff at school has tried countless amounts of times to inform her that the necklace doesn't really comply with the dress code, but with one icy glare they decided to no longer push the subject.

Her room though is nothing short of scary. The walls are white, I think, or at least they were white last time I checked. They're covered in gory posters and pictures of what I believe to be bands. Blacks, reds, and a small amount of white engulf the room in a dead and forlorn kind of way. Like the mood is one that makes you feel as though you'll never be happy again.

And I had to spend the night in there.

Thankfully my mom came only a few minutes after Sora began chewing my head off, so I was only left with a few scratches (figuratively of course). Though, the damage done is just as bad as it would have been physically.

But the first rays of morning sun warmed my skin and I couldn't help but to forget the nightmare that was my night. I barely slept at all but now it seemed alright. I was free. Stifling a yawn I waved goodbye to my mother and swung my backpack over my shoulder, dragging my feet along the sidewalk. I never believed it possible to be so tired. In fact with the stress of school, a part of me wondered if Kaien was just a figment of my imagination.

Blinking through heavy lids I rounded the corner freezing as a voice boomed out from above. "What's your problem?"

Jumping back with a squeak I looked up, noticing the head of orange hair. "Pinch me I'm dreaming," I whispered softly. A sharp jolt of pain shot through my arm. "Ouch!" I cried rubbing the spot with tender care. "That hurt!"

"You asked for it." He rolled his eyes muttering something about crazy human antics.

Pouting lightly I snapped, "So what do you want anyway?"

"Well an apology would be nice," he hissed from his position in the air. Kaien was stretched out on his side with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. "I could have killed myself when you pushed me out your window last night. What was that about anyway?"

Blushing with guilt I hunched over, gazing toward my feet abashed. "Er…I _am_ sorry about that. But you were talking kind of loud and my parents overheard."

"So you thought you could just shove me out like that?" There was a tone of irritation laced within his words.

"I don't want them to see you! Besides, don't you think finding a strange boy in their sixteen year old daughter's bedroom would be every father's worst nightmare?"

He paused considering what I had said. "Still, you could have given me a warning or something."

"Well you could have given me a warning before just popping up in my bedroom unannounced!" I shot back.

"Well you could have minded your own business and not have followed me while I was fighting the hollow!"

"Well you didn't have to be swinging your sword in broad daylight out in front of my school!"

"Well you didn't have to see anything!"

"Well I didn't see anything!"

"Well then shut-up!"

Jutting out my lower lip I huffed, walking away from him. What did he want from me anyways and why was he here? Marching toward school, the top of the building in sight, I did my best to clear my mind of his image. It only increased my levels of frustration. So much for enjoying the beautiful morning weather.

"Hey, wait! Just where do you think you're going?" he called out floating toward the ground. I heard him land with a muted thud, his feet smacking against the pavement as he ran toward me.

"School stupid," I hissed fed up with him. "Where you should be."

Finally caught up, Kaien fell in step and matched my pace. He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not from here so your dumb rules don't apply to me."

I stopped, squinting at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Eyeing me, Kaien asked, "You don't know?"

A muscle in my jaw twitched. After everything that happened last night and after everything that I had said, he still didn't get it? I've never wanted to punch someone so hard.

"No Kaien," I spat in frustration. "I do not 'get it!' I have no idea what you're talking about. Almost half of what you say to me makes no sense. I don't know why you were swinging a sword around at school, I don't know what the heck you were fighting, and I don't know what you mean when you say 'I'm not from here.'" I laughed bitterly throwing my arms into the air. "I don't even know why your hair is so…so orange?"

Suddenly the mocking glint within his eyes vanished, replaced by bafflement. "So, you don't know anything about Soul Society?"

"What?"

He visibly paled smacking himself in the forehead. "Dammit, I'm so stupid!"

"That much is obvious."

"No, you don't get it!" Kaien actually seemed a little worried. I couldn't help but feel somewhat panicked myself. "I can't be seen by normal humans, not yet at least. I still haven't picked up my gigai!"

"Kaien," I yelled. "What do you mean 'normal humans'? And what the heck is a gigai?"

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "It's getting late; you should probably head off to school. I'll meet you over there." He pointed toward a large tree in Karakura Park. "As soon as you get out."

I would never be able to focus on my studies now. "Fine, I'll try and hurry. I can tell the others that I won't make the club meeting today."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're in a club?"

Running off, my back to him, I waved a hand in dismissal and called over my shoulder, "Yeah, the math club!"

"Nerd," he grumbled kicking at the ground.

**-BBB-**

The day ticked by painfully slow. Even at lunch I couldn't sit still, all I wanted was answers. The strange words he had used- gigai, not normal human, not from here-still rang in my head. What did it all mean? According to logic it meant I belonged in the loony bin. But there was an inkling of acceptance in my gut. Maybe it wasn't as crazy as I thought.

Then again, Kaien could be the one suffering from a bout of insanity.

At last the bell rang dismissing the student body. Leaping up from my desk I weaved through the crowd, muttering a slew of apologizes. It was terrible, I nearly bounced out of the school; my papers came close to flying right out of my half zipped book bag. It was odd to leave school so early. Usually I was absorbed in the math club or I was off doing volunteer work. Cars littered the parking lot and clogged the street.

As soon as possible I crossed the road, waving at the driver who allowed me to walk out in front of him. He smiled back and drove off, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Coughing into my shoulder, I jogged along the sidewalk and turned into the park. It didn't take long to pinpoint the location Kaien had picked for our meeting.

He was already there, his hair a glowing, carroty beacon. Concealed by the shade of a tree, Kaien leaned against the trunk with his head bowed in thought. Suddenly he perked up and watched sourly as I made my way over.

"Took you long enough," he muttered darkly.

"It gets busy after school; there are a lot of people."

"Whatever."

Shooting him a glare I sat on the grass; the green blades a plush cushion. "Okay, quit being a sourpuss and please explain e_verything_ in detail to me." I blinked up impatiently toward him.

Kaien grunted and sat across from me on the ground. "Alright, just a second."

It took a moment for him to begin. Kaien sucked on the inside flesh of his cheek while gathering his thoughts together. A light breeze billowed through picking up the ends of his bangs that reached across his right eye. Taking a closer look I suddenly realized the unusual violet shade.

"Okay," he began clearing his throat. "My name is Kaien. I'm from the Soul Society, which is where souls go after death. Do you understand that so far?"

I nodded though in vague disbelief.

"I'm a soul reaper or shinigami. A soul reaper makes sure that a soul is sent to Soul Society after death so that soul can be safe from hollows. A hollow is a soul that has gone bad, most likely because a soul reaper did not get to it in time or it has some deep regret that it can't let go of. Hollows eat the souls of both the living and the dead. Are you still following me?"

"Ah…I think so."

"A soul reaper fights the hollows to protect the world of the living, which is where you're from. Most humans can't see us or hollows. That's why I don't understand why you can see me but not the hollows. Some humans are able to see spirits, or what they call ghosts. But that's very rare and usually doesn't happen."

"I can't see spirits," I mumbled but a light bulb went off in my head. In a rush I cried out, "But I think I can hear them!"

He nodded confirming my thoughts. "What drew you to me the other day was the screams of the hollow, right?"

"Yeah, it was so loud."

"I know."

"But I have a few questions."

Kaien looked at me waiting.

"So you fight with a sword? Isn't that a bit primitive?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Everything he had said, though in a condensed form, completely overwhelmed my brain. It made sense yet it was hard to fully digest the concept.

"Yes, the sword of a soul reaper is called a zanpakuto. With it we perform a sort of ritual that sends a soul to Soul Society."

I sat in silence, mewing over what he had said. Glancing toward me Kaien inquired, "Hey, you alright?"

I didn't answer right away. Looking away from him I said, "Why should I believe you?"

"Huh?" He blinked, staring at me dumbly.

"I mean…" A salty lump formed within the back of my throat. "I want to believe you, trust me I do. It would prove that I'm not crazy. But…it's just so unreal. Give me a good reason, even if it's just one, to believe you." Desperate for the evidence I leaned forward fighting back the sudden urge to cry.

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck looking up toward the sky. "Wasn't the fact that I was floating above your head count for something?"

"No."

Breathing out a steady stream of air Kaien stood, stretching his muscles. He reached for his sword, or rather his zanpakuto, and gripped it tightly within his hands. Holding it out in front of him his features contorted into a look of fierce determination. I couldn't help but inch away from him feeling a tad bit afraid.

"What are you..?"

"Paralyze, Ryūketsu no Kaminari!" There was a blinding flash and a deafening crack as though a thick whip had struck the tree. In less time than it took to blink a pair of arms had wrapped around my waist, picking me up and transported me to a safe spot. The air escaped my lungs in a single, shuddering breath.

"That was the release form of my zanpakuto," Kaien said setting me down with gentle care as though I were a doll made of glass. "What you saw, or at least heard," at this he let out a low chuckle, "was a sort of electrical whip that I used to strike the tree." He pointed and flabbergasted, unable to use words, I turned and gazed at the broken tree limb that was now charcoal-black and smoking. I could only blink.

He prodded my side but I said nothing and merely stared. With a shrug of his shoulders he looked around, sighing in relief as there was no one walking around the area. "So do you believe me now?"

I answered in a high-pitched squeak. Yes, I believed Kaien very much.

We were both too wrapped up in our excitement to notice the pair of eyes peering through the bushes.

**A/N: So I'm hoping Kaien's release command was right, considering I looked it up on Google translator, I'm not sure. In English it means bloody lightning because he does, in fact, wield an electricity-based zanpakuto. If I explained anything wrong please let me know! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and also thanks to cappychan and vanillatwilight132941 for the reviews. You guys are awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: May contain mild language and violence**

Extending a hand, Kaien reached for my wrist. "Come on," he muttered pulling me up. As soon as I stood on my own two feet, it felt as though I would fall back over. A whip made of electricity had come out of his zanpakuto! It defied every scientific law known to mankind.

"Did…did…oh wow." There really wasn't much else to say.

He smirked, feeling proud. "Yeah, I thought so too."

Looking up at him wide-eyed I asked, "Can you do that all the time?"

"Yes, but I only do it when fighting hollows."

Strands of black hair were pushed by the wind into my face. Spluttering I brushed them aside, adjusting my glasses that had slipped down my nose. "Wow," I repeated.

"And you didn't see the hollow? Now that would have blown you away," he stated calmly, putting away his zanpakuto. Kaien couldn't keep himself from smiling smugly in my direction.

"No," I replied shakily, allowing myself to sink back onto the grass. "No, and I'm sure I don't want to."

He bit his lip, casting me a skeptical but amused glance. Combing his fingers through carroty hair he heaved a sigh and shrugged, "That's very unusual even by the Soul Society's standards."

I laughed, my voice beginning to return to normal. So he considered me to be the "unusual" one? I actually took offense to that. "I'm unusual? You're the one wearing socks with sandals!" I cried stabbing my finger at his chest.

"Hey, shut up! It's part of a soul reaper's uniform!" His face flushed a deep red and he unconsciously shuffled his feet, looking the other way.

"I don't care. That doesn't detract from the fact it still looks tacky."

"Just shut it, alright?" Kaien sat a little ways off with his back to me. What a baby! But instead of insulting him there were so many things I still needed to ask that I didn't feel were answered in his explanation. What was a gigai? He still hadn't replied to that question. And what did he mean by that was his zanpakuto's release? I opened my mouth but sighed, deciding to close it. Right now my head was beginning to throb with all the new information.

"You know what I really don't get," he said softly, turning his face halfway so he could simply peer at me from the corners of his eyes.

"What?"

"Your spiritual pressure is low, just slightly above that of an average human. There's absolutely nothing unique about it."

Oh wow, did he really know how to charm the ladies or what?

"I don't understand what spiritual pressure is yet, so I'm not sure if I should be taking offense or not. Just consider yourself lucky." Snickering into the back of my hand I thought of how funny it all was. Just a few days ago I was an innocent school girl and now, the life of the dead was another subject added to my list of knowledge.

The ends of his lips turned upward. "It's sort of like a pressure that a soul emits, its strength hints towards the users power."

"Is that why I feel so funny standing next to you?"

He nodded laughing. "Yeah, your spiritual pressure is a lot weaker than mine."

Racking my mind for a sort of witty comeback, I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I stared horrified toward Kaien who merely gazed up over my head with a mean expression. The shadow of a person had fallen over me like a blanket. A shiver surged down my spine. With slight feat I noticed Kaien's muscles had stiffened, his countenance becoming defensive.

For a moment I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening until a bolt of blue light shot past the side of my head. At first I thought Kaien had used his zanpakuto again, but a peculiar noise changed that. Looking ahead I watched the quivering of an arrow after it had lodged itself into the trunk of a tree. Only a few seconds after I had spotted it the arrow dispersed, breaking up into tiny fragments of light before vanishing into thin air.

Despite the fact I was sitting on the ground, a new wave of pressure pushed me down onto my side. It was so strong I found it difficult to breath and once more, I lay there gasping for air.

"Stop it!" Kaien yelled getting up and taking a step forward. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "What do you want?"

He staggered toward me, scrunching his features up as though trying to use his spiritual pressure as a sort of shield to protect me. Or at least's that's what it felt like, I couldn't tell much of anything except that I was near suffocating. A line of sweat broke out across his brow. Kaien gritted his teeth. "Answer me!"

"I want…" the voice drawled thickly, raising a bow and aiming it straight at his chest, "you to step away."

He grunted, raising his zanpakuto. The look on his face was unmistakable; a fight was about to break out. Fear exploded within the pit of my stomach like a chilled water balloon, spreading through my system and paralyzing my limbs. I could barely breathe let alone stand up, and a fight between the supernatural was about to happen right in front of my frozen body.

"Kaien," I choked out eyes wide in panic. He was an annoying idiot that, for the past twenty-four hours or so, had driven me up the wall. But I didn't want to see him hurt. I didn't want to see anyone hurt. And I especially didn't want to die. Not to mention that I still needed more answers from him.

But suddenly, a realization broke through my fear. That voice, I knew that tone. It sounded like…but it couldn't be!

Slowly, fighting the immense pressure that constrained my flesh, I raised my gaze to lock eyes with my sister. "Sora!" It was all that I was able to say.

She didn't even bother to look at me but rather fired another arrow. I watched dumbstruck as it pierced Kaien's shoulder blade, ripping through the skin with ease. Blood spurted out and fell in heavy droplets to the ground. He grunted in pain, staring toward Sora with disgust.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Kaien cried pulling at the arrow and letting out a yelp of pain in the process. I was shocked to notice that the arrow didn't disappear until after he had pulled it from his body. "Or any human for that matter!"

Sora simply narrowed her eyes. It was odd to watch, we had the same shade of eye color yet the expressions we could create were so completely different. Inwardly I was glad I was not on the receiving end of her glare.

"Why would I hurt her? Don't be an idiot!" She quickly stepped to the side as Kaien lunged at her with his sword; the two switched places. It all happened so fast, I didn't even have time to blink.

"You're killing her with your spiritual pressure!" He hollered back bitterly. His mouth was meshed into a deep scowl; one eye was closed in pain as his hand was clamped over his wound. Red oozed up from between his fingers.

As though in disbelief, Sora shot me a quick glance before truly noticing the look upon my face. She stepped away and momentarily closed her eyes, murmuring a string of words so that Kaien and I couldn't hear. It was as though a rope had been unraveled from around my chest. Gratefully I inhaled a lungful of oxygen, steadily pushing myself up.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I gasped, attempting to stand. But my legs gave out and fell back onto the ground, resting on my knees.

"I could ask you the same."

A dead silence encompassed all of us like a fog. Kaien gazed between the two of us evidently confused. "Kyoko, do you know her? Do you know what she is?"

He appeared as though I had betrayed him. Shaking my head I spluttered, "She's my sister…or at least I thought she was."

There was no way my _real_ sister carried a bow made of light. Then again, lately everything was changing my previous beliefs.

I hated being clueless.

**A/N: Because I'm going crazy constantly listening to Who Says by Selena Gomez (which I play **_**every **_**time I write this fanfic) I was wondering if anyone would like to submit a song they feel fits a character (or characters) in a review?**

**And no, I'm not trying to trick you into reviewing or anything….**

**Sorry for taking a while to update, I don't have any real excuses other than tennis camp. Thanks go out to everyone who reads this, and also to cappychan and vanillatwilight132941 for the reviews! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; all belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: May include minor violence and mild language**

"So what are you?"

Never in my life would I ever expect to question my own sister's humanity. Yet here I sat, too weak to even stand up, with the words ripping painfully from my chest. What was she?

"Kyoko?" Sora and Kaien had spoken my name at the same time each giving the other an equally heated glare. If it wasn't for the throbbing within my skull I would have shouted at them both right then and there.

"No," I hissed swallowing back the tears, but the attempt was futile. Drops of salty liquid cascaded down my cheeks plopping onto the dry earth below. Shaking my head I spat, "No more lies. Someone, please…" My fingers curled into the grass. "Just tell me what's going on!"

Looking at her feet Sora said nothing. Kaien merely blushed peering between the two of us. Despite everything that had happened recently, I barely knew him and I fully expected Sora to answer me. He did too apparently as Kaien just stood there awkwardly gazing around.

Sora's features hardened. "Don't be ridiculous Kyoko, I _am _your sister."

"Then what are you doing here?"

She pursed her lips casting me a frigid scowl yet for once my skin didn't crawl. I was too confused to be afraid. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Stop it!" I yelled, sniffing. Wiping the liquid from my eyes I whispered, "Why did you attack Kaien? He hasn't done anything wrong and neither have I!"

"Don't you get it, Kyoko?" she hissed grabbing me by the wrist and yanking upwards, lifting me onto my feet. Her digits grasped the fabric of my collar and she brought me close to her face. A gasp rolled off of my tongue. "He's a shinigami! He has no business here."

"He saved my life," I managed to choke out. Sora released her grip and let out a grunt.

"That's all fine and dandy, but now it's time to say goodbye."

Glancing back at Kaien, he merely shrugged his shoulders looking toward the ground. "I hate to say it…but I think she's right. I'm just here for training, so I can experience hollows in a different setting. I suppose it was a freak chance that we met."

"But…I still have so much I want to know!" I cried begging him to argue against my sister's dictatorship.

Sora said sharply, "You can't know everything Kyoko; it's time you learned that."

"But…"

Kaien smiled weakly, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, maybe another time?"

But with once piercing glare from Sora he gulped, taking a step back startled. She let out a low growl as though defending her territory. I blinked somewhat shocked.

Brushing her off, I stumbled over toward Kaien ignoring Sora's scream of protest. Kaien peered around me fearfully. It was reassuring to know he was at least smart enough to avoid my sister's wrath. "I just have one last question."

No one interrupted me so I continued, "Are there other soul reapers in Karakura?"

He didn't reply straight away, but when he did there was a trace of a smile on his lips. "Yes, there are a few."

I furrowed my brow. "Why are they here? Do they have training as well…or is there something else going on?"

Kaien looked like he wanted to answer, but Sora stormed over and grasped my shoulder pulling me back. Her lower lip jutted out like it did when she would throw tantrums as a young child. "Enough Kyoko, we're going home." She started to walk off with my stumbling body in tow.

"Hey!" Kaien called out cupping his hands around his mouth. "Quit being such a nerd!"

I was just able to turn around and stick my tongue out at him before my sister whipped me back around, walloping the back of my head with her hand. "Don't talk to him!"

**-BBB-**

Once we stepped through the front door, I suddenly started to feel uneasy. I glanced up at Sora, wondering if she would either run up to our parents and blab, or if she would drag it out by only giving casual hints. She was cruel like that.

But what she did surprised me.

Like every other day she stormed up the stairs after releasing my arm and slammed the door to her room. Mom stuck her head out from around the corner. "Hey honey!" she chirped. The smile on her face faltered for a moment, as though she had smelled something odd, but it quickly twisted her lips upward once again.

"Um…Hi." I nodded, beginning to walk toward the stairwell.

"Is everything alright?" A rosy blush dusted her cheeks.

"Yeah," I climbed the stairs two at a time, only giving her a curt answer. She stepped out and put her hands on her hips, watching as my body disappeared from view.

Quickly I jogged down the end of the hall where a dark cloud always seemed to hoover in front of my sister's room. Shaking off the ominous feeling that began to engulf me I reached up and knocked on the door. Pressing my ear against the wood I heard complete silence. I knocked again, this time the taps were louder and faster.

No answer.

"Sora," I whined rapping against the door again.

"Kyoko?" A voice asked from behind me. Spinning around my mother clambered up and stood on the top step, one hand wrapped around the railing and the other placed over her heart. Worry was etched into her features. "Is something wrong?"

I shrugged. "No, why do you ask?"

She frowned lightly. "You've been acting a bit strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes trailed over to my knuckles which rested on the door in mid-knock. "I just wanted to talk to Sora." It was true. Sora wouldn't let me talk to Kaien anymore so she was the only one I could go to. But mom didn't seem to buy my answer.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Her question was spoken with such parental concern that I couldn't help but feel immensely guilty as I shook my head. My mom would only deem me crazy if I told her what had happened at the park. Then again…Sora had those special powers. Did she and dad know about them?

"Oh, okay," Mom said slowly, watching me. "Well if you need me I'll be downstairs. Your father picked up a pizza for dinner tonight, he'll be home soon."

"Thanks mom," I smiled before whirling around and slamming my fist on Sora's door. "Sora!" I cried ignoring my mother's puzzled stare. "Open up!"

Before I could do or say anything else the door flew open and a hand shot out of the darkness; fingers gripped the front of my blouse pulling me into the black abyss known as Sora's room. With a loud slam the door shut behind me and I blinked, gulping in fear.

"Could you be any stupider?" she snapped.

I gaped up at her stumped. "Ah…"

"Don't just stare at me like that," she hissed shoving me into a skull plush seat. I winced at her décor, she had horrible style.

"Why were you so mean to Kaien?" The words tumbled from my mouth before I even had a chance to think.

"Why do you care?"

"Because!" I exclaimed in frustration. "I already told you, he saved my life."

She glanced at me uneasily before plopping down onto her bed. Turning on her side Sora asked, "So what happened anyways?"

I gawked, shocked. Her tone had suddenly changed from peeved to inquisitive in less than five seconds. Shaking my head I replied, "Well, it started at school. I could hear these weird, high-pitched screams that sounded like the monsters we had nightmares about as kids."

"Hollows," she said, nodding to tell me to continue.

"I looked out the window and saw Kaien; he was just running around slashing at the air with a sword, or rather a zanpakuto. I was really confused so I faked sick," at this confession I blushed in shame. "When I got out there I collapsed to the ground like today and fainted."

For a few seconds she didn't say anything but just brewed over what I had said in silence. "I can't believe you skipped," she finally muttered, arching an eyebrow. "I'm truly surprised."

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"That you skipped?"

"No," I sighed. "And I didn't skip. I just left early. But I mean are you going to tell them about Kaien?"

She retorted, "You were totally going to skip." But she seemed to be a bit reluctant about adding on, "Actually…I don't think I have to."

"What?" I asked incredulously. What did she mean by that?

"I think they already know."

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but the next chapter is a little longer. :) **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, I really appreciate it. And also thank you to Rose202, cappychan, and vanillatwilight132941 for the reviews. You guys make me smile. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: May include violent themes and mild language**

"What do you mean they already know?" I barked almost falling out of my seat.

She rolled her eyes. "They're not stupid."

The puzzled look on my face reminded Sora that until recently, I was completely ignorant to anything supernatural. She blushed before sitting up and giving me a stern glare. "They can see spirits, just like me."

I pouted. "How come you guys never told me?"

Shrugging, Sora swung her feet glancing up toward a poster of a metal band with blood splatters. "I find it funny how you haven't even asked what my ability is."

"Quit changing the subject on me!" I wailed childishly. But as soon as the words had tumbled from Sora's lips, I realized I wanted to know the answer more to the question she had proposed. "But ah…" I began fiddling with my thumbs. "What power do you have?"

"I'm a Quincy," she said folding her arms across her chest and tilting her chin up with pride. There was a smug gleam within her eyes as she settled her gaze on me. "Just like our father."

I blinked, dumbstruck. "Go on."

She searched my features and nodded, understanding my complete lack of knowledge. "First, don't get so worked up. Quincy's are humans who are just aware of spiritual pressure. You saw the bow I used right?"

"How could I miss it?" I snapped bitterly, glaring toward her. "You pierced Kaien's shoulder with an arrow."

"Please, it was barely even a scratch." A silence settled between the two of us as we both knew that statement to be false. But after a moment passed she spoke again, "It was made from spiritual particles; a Quincy is almost like a human warrior. Does that make sense?" She wrinkled her nose in an annoyed fashion.

"But that has nothing to do with why you attacked Kaien, or why you never told me before." I glanced away toward the window but inwardly sweat dropped, realizing my sister had stuck black duct tape across the glass to block out the sunlight. She really was a weird girl.

"Listen," she snapped falling back onto her bed with a swooshing plop. "A Quincy is still a human, unlike a soul reaper who is, as the name suggests, a soul that seeks out other souls. But a soul reaper can be killed; they're just reborn here in the world of the living."

"And what does that have to do…?"

"Just hush-up a minute would you?" she growled flicking a lock of burnt orange hair from her eyes. Sora plucked the glasses from her face and leaned over, setting them on her cluttered nightstand. Rubbing at her temples she continued, "The Quincy, like the soul reapers, fights Hollows. But our ideals are different from theirs. A Quincy will completely eliminate a Hollow, unlike a soul reaper who will purify their souls and send them to Soul Society." She paused and shrugged her shoulders. "Something like that at least. Anyways, this caused the two races to fight and the soul reapers nearly killed off all of the Quincy. Grandfather, dad, and I are the only living Quincy."

"Does that mean the Quincy are rivals of the soul reapers?" I asked scratching at the back of my neck.

Sora sighed. "Not really anymore, but bad feelings linger between our races. They killed our great-grandfather." She grew more solemn. "It really hurt dad since grandfather never accepted the way of the Quincy."

"But…"

Sora waved me off with her hand. "But dad was friends with a soul reaper when he was our age. Well…he wasn't an official soul reaper then but he eventually became one as his power sort of consumed him in a way. It made it difficult for him to continue living here."

"What was his name?"

"I don't really remember." She puckered her lips in thought. "I don't know….dad once said something about a strawberry."

"What? A boy named Strawberry?" What a ridiculous name. Who would torture their poor child like that?

"Like I said, I don't remember." She flipped onto her stomach, turning her head to stare at me. "Any other questions?"

"What about mom? Can she see spirits too?"

"Yeah, but not as strongly; she sees more of a shadow now and can hear them." Running a hand along her comforter Sora noted, "She has a pair of hair clips that put up a sort up shield. She also has this healing ability; I don't know how to describe it. She can sort of reject events that happened." Sora cast me a glance signaling that she didn't fully understand it either. "But there are these fairies like things that assist her."

"That makes no sense," I stammered, wide-eyed. It was almost like something from a fairy tale.

"I know hers is a little complicated." Suddenly she stood, glaring at the door. "Look, mom and dad don't know specifically about Kaien but they know something weird is going on with you. Just don't do anything dumb that will cause them to worry, okay? They're already hounding me to keep an eye on you at school."

"Ah…"

"And wipe that stupid look off your face. I won't say anything to them; I'll save you from one of dad's lectures. Just stay away from Kaien."

I shook my head standing as well, but I remained rooted in place. "But why can I hear Hollows and not see them? Kaien was going to help me figure it out."

"Did he actually say that?" She spat incredulous, letting out bark-like laughter.

"Well no…but I assumed…" A dark blush exploded on my cheeks heating my entire face.

"Exactly." She grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the side. I stumbled and just as I had regained my balance Sora had shoved me out the door. Hurriedly she whispered, "I don't why, but it's not a big deal since your spiritual pressure is pretty weak. Just leave it alone." And then she shut the door in my face.

I stood there gaping like an idiot.

So now what?

**-BBB- **

I think tonight's dinner topped the list of the most awkward moments of my life.

Throughout our entire meal, my father's gaze would never leave my body and I began to panic slightly. Sora furrowed her brow warning me not to say anything. Apparently mom and dad have been harassing her to watch over me in secret, and she was tired of it and wanted them to think everything was okay.

"So," dad drawled opening the box of pizza. "How was your day Kyoko?"

And of course he would single me out. Ignoring Sora I mumbled, "It was fine, thanks."

"I saw you at the park." His glasses flashed and my blood went cold. Had he seen Kaien? Sora paused, her arm frozen in mid-position as she had made to grab a slice.

"Oh yeah," I forced out a giggle. "The fresh air is really nice after a long day of school."

Mom watched dad with vague concern but said nothing as she poured herself a glass of milk. Attempting to show through body language that I had not been talking to the spirit of a boy, I reached across the table and grasped a piece of pizza. Greedily I shoved it into my mouth and smiled; sauce dribbled down my chin.

With a sigh dad helped himself to the food, and dabbed at his lips with a napkin. "Why didn't you attend the math club? Did you not have a meeting today?"

Sora turned red. Opening my mouth it took a few seconds to choke out, "I was tired and skipped." Bowing my head in shame I said, "I'm sorry."

"Is there something going on Kyoko?" he asked causing everyone to hesitate and stare at me.

"What do you mean?" I pretended to look clueless, but my lying streak was fading and I knew guilt was plastered across my face.

"Is there something your mother and I should know about?" His gaze never once left me.

"No," I lied, looking down at my half-eaten pizza slice.

There was a trace of hurt within his features. He nodded and returned to his food, ending out conversation. Inwardly I squirmed with remorse but one cold glare from Sora caused the emotion to vanish.

No one said anything for the rest of dinner.

**-BBB-**

There was a soft tap on my shoulder. Looking to the side I spotted Akia, she had been a friend of mine since middle school. She smiled shyly twisting a blonde curl around her finger.

"Hey Akia," I said giving a little wave.

"Kyoko," she muttered looking down at her feet. "Where were you yesterday?"

In my haste I had forgotten to tell the math club I wouldn't be attending the meeting, and I was the president! I hope they weren't too upset with me.

"I wasn't feeling my usual self, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry that I just left without saying anything."

"It's alright," she replied. "Is everything alright? You seem quiet today, at lunch you hardly spoke a word."

"Yeah, everything's great!" I cried beaming at her. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't completely true either. My mind was still spinning after yesterday. "I've just been crazy tired."

This seemed to cause Akia to relax. "Oh good," she sighed giggling. "I've seen Sora following you around lately, so I thought something was wrong."

"Oh," I stuttered. "No she's just a freak like that." Something told me Sora was near and had overheard, but I only smirked happily. "Hey, I don't think I'll be coming to today's meeting. I'm just going to go home, my head hurts."

Akia seemed slightly taken aback but nodded compassionately. "Okay, well feel better Kyoko. If you need anything let me know." Turning she waved before walking off down the corridor. Sighing in relief I bolted out of the school, leaping from the front steps, and bounded down the sidewalk towards home. A pair of feet echoed behind me.

Glancing back I saw Sora. "Creep much?"

"Hey," she spat furiously, running to catch up. "It's not like I'm doing this for fun."

"It's still weird."

"Well blame dad not me," she huffed looking away. I chuckled eliciting a growl of frustration from Sora and promptly shut-up in fear. She was someone you didn't want to mess with. A light wind picked up as the temperature dropped. The clouds within the sky were a threatening grey, and the two of us hurried to get home before the rain began to pour.

"Why is he making you follow me?" I inquired, jumping over a large crack.

"How should I know?"

"Is there something going on?" I peered over at her through the corners of my eyes, but her expression did not change.

"I don't think so."

"Can you stop keeping things from me?" I stopped and Sora sighed in annoyance; a vein throbbed within her brow.

"Look…"

"No! You look here!" My voice started to rise along with my irritation. "Can you stop being a jerk, just for one second, and actually understand where I'm coming from? Why does dad want you to follow me?"

She walked back toward me and said, "There's been an influx of Hollows. He knows Kyoko….dad knows something is going on with you."

"Should I tell him?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I already told you it wasn't a big deal; you're spiritual pressure is completely average for a human."

"But it's a big deal to me!" The look on my face caused Sora to take a step back in shock. But she quickly recovered and scowled.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to train me."

She screwed her features up in exasperation. "Kyoko, you have no powers!"

"I want you to train me to be aware."

**A/N: It was sort of odd writing this without Kaien. Heh^^ **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, and especially to vanillatwilight132941 and cappychan for the reviews for last chapter. :D You guys are awesome!**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, next chapter should hopefully be a little more exciting. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: May include minor violence and mild language**

Two weeks after the incident involving Kaien, I had finally convinced my sister to take me out to the park to train. After everything that had happened, I wanted to be more aware of my surroundings. I wasn't able to defend myself, but I could better protect myself and others if I knew when a Hollow was near. The only problem to our endeavor was that we had to sneak out at night, so that no one would spot us during the daytime. And as of late, dad had been keeping an unusually close eye on the two of us.

"Alright," Sora snapped drawing me to attention. "You can begin by running a lap around the park."

"What?" I blinked in horror. "What does that have to do with sensing a Hollow?"

She shrugged turning her back to me. "It doesn't, now get sprinting."

Glowering, I stuck my tongue out at her back before taking off. I hated physical activity and physical activity hated me. I wasn't even a third of the way around the park when my lungs began to burn with a desperate need for oxygen. Gym class was always a real pain. If I wasn't staying after school for the math club, which I hadn't done in a while, I was staying after for a detention with the gym instructor. She liked making me run laps when the reason I had the detention in the first place was because I couldn't do the laps in class.

Yes, she is really mean.

Wiping the sweat from my brow I pouted. Running wouldn't do squat when it came to sensing a Hollow. So why was I dashing around the park in the middle of the night?

"Hey!" Sora cried waving her arms at me. "Get your ass moving!"

"Why?" I whined, starting to jog again. As soon as I had rounded the corner I paused, leaning against a tree breathing heavily.

"Kyoko!"

"I know!"

"Move!"

It took a good fifteen minutes before I finally made it back around to her; and the look of disgust plastered across Sora's face was very unsettling.

"You're sixteen and you can't even jog around the park?" she hissed, her eye twitching.

"Ah…pretty much."

"Well we certainly have some work to do." An evil smile stretched across her mouth.

I gulped; this wasn't going to be good. "So, now what?" I asked curiously.

"There isn't much I can do," she said furrowing her brow. "You don't have powers; it's as simple as that. But obviously your spiritual pressure is high enough so that you can hear spirits, so you're not completely out of the loop."

"And how can I sense Hollows?"

"You know how you fall to your knees and faint?" she inquired. "Yeah, that's how you know."

I deadpanned. "Be serious! We did not just sneak out of the house for nothing. Now give me a real answer!"

"I did," she growled stepping toward me so that the tips of our noses brushed. "Face it Kyoko, there are some things in this world you can't do. Period."

"I know but…"

"No you don't!" Sora exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing through the trees. A slight breeze had picked up chilling my skin. "If you knew then you wouldn't have bugged me the last two weeks to train you."

Looking down at my feet, I said nothing as a blush colored my cheeks. "I just…"

"I gave you answer Kyoko," Sora said through gritted teeth. "You just didn't like it and decided to ignore it."

Clenching my fists I yelled, "I don't want to be helpless!"

Sora clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Please, you're human and humans are weak. It's a fact of life so get over yourself."

Crickets chirped filling the silence between us. As much as I longed to deny it, everything Sora had said was right. There was nothing I would ever be able to do. She seemed to sense my despair and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, we're out of the house away from dad's watch so we might as well take advantage of it."

Without looking at her I mumbled, "By doing what?"

"Absolutely nothing." Suddenly she plopped to the ground and lay out on her back, gazing toward the stars that were scattered across the night sky.

Sitting beside her I asked, "Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"Positive." She cast me a sideways glance. "Just count yourself lucky, it's a lot of exhausting work chasing down Hollows."

"I guess."

For a while neither of us said anything. It was nice for once not to be ripping at each other's throats. Despite her sourness, Sora was actually pretty chill. I couldn't help but giggle softly into the back of my hand.

Sora turned her head toward me confused. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I lied between a fit of laughter. I twisted onto my side, curling up into a ball trying to hold it in.

"Okay you little turd," she sighed kneeing me in the side. "What is it?"

I winced and said breathlessly, "It's just…for once you're not scary."

She stared, turning a few different shades of red. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Quieting, I heaved my shoulders. "How come you like all that dark stuff?' I asked changing the subject and giving her a taste of her own medicine.

She blinked not expecting my response. Sniffing she questioned, "And what's wrong with it?"

"It's creepy for starters."

"What? So do I need to wear bows, sparkles, and frilly dresses?"

I paused, pondering over what she had said. An image that would mentally scar me forever flashed through my mind. Hastily I shook my head. "Nope, I'd really prefer if you didn't."

She snorted. "Remember what dad would make us wear when we were little?"

Inwardly I cringed. I remembered all too well the homemade dresses he himself had personally stitched together for the two of us. The dresses were always identically and full of frills and bows. Sometimes the material he would use would be itchy, and multiple times Sora would break out in a rash. Dad never paid attention.

"I'd rather not."

"I hated those stupid dresses. He still tries to get me to wear these shirts he makes."

"I remember at a party we went to for mom's boss, in the middle of dinner you took off your dress and threw it in the punch bowl. And for the rest of the night you threw this huge tantrum and wouldn't let anyone come within a foot of you, claiming you were just fine in your underwear." I laughed at the memory, our parents had been horrified. But fortunately mom's boss had a soft spot for kids and found the incident to be hilarious.

"Damn straight," Sora mumbled rebelliously. We both quietly recalled our youth.

"Dad did a lot of crazy things." I stated thoughtfully, tapping my chin with a finger.

"Yeah, well mom did a lot of crazier things."

"She still does."

We both recoiled at the thought of dinners. My stomach did a flip in agony.

"Where did she learn to cook like that?" I asked in wonderment.

"She didn't learn to cook, that's the problem."

We lapsed back into silence. There was something so peaceful about the frigid tint within the air that lulled me to sleep, but a shrill scream caused me to sit up.

Sora shared my look of shock. She peered over her shoulder toward a group of trees that quaked with an invisible force. "Hollow," she gasped jumping to her feet. "Kyoko, get home now."

"No way!"

She wheeled around and clutched my shoulders. Her nails dug into my flesh and I winced in pain. "Listen," she breathed giving me a shake. "You can't fight. Don't be a fool, this is serious. If you want to help then tell dad. Tell him everything ." She looked behind her. "I know you can't see, but you can hear. There is a large group of Hollow and I'm going to need his help."

She shoved me forward. "Now go!"

"Sora…"

"I'll be fine for now." She grinned reassuringly but I saw the doubt flash within her eyes. Another cry pierced the air and we both grimaced as the ground shook beneath our feet. I watched dumbstruck as a tree was uprooted and tossed like a toothpick across the park.

"GO!"

I nodded but fear clutched at my heart. Spinning around something bright caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a blotch of vibrant orange on the ground. My mouth fell open in shock.

It was Kaien!

Except what I saw immediately caused the blood within my veins to freeze. The breath caught within my throat. He was lying face down in a pool of his own blood. His skin was stark-white; like a pearl amongst a sea of red.

I turned toward Sora but she didn't see him, her bow aimed at what I assumed to be a Hollow. My mission was suddenly lost from thought and I took off running toward Kaien, scared out of my mind. Kneeling beside him I cried, "Kaien? Kaien can you hear me?"

There was no answer.

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July to everyone! :D I won't be able to update for a few days because I'll be spending the holiday with my family. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this, and especially to Rose202, cappychan, and Mistress Nightray for the reviews. All of you are terrifical. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Impossibly Possible**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Includes mild violence and language**

As soon as my hands were placed against his still body, red seeped across the skin instantly at contact. My mind blanked. Scanning him, I tried to find the wound but noticed there were deep gashes all across his flesh. It was horrifying. Tears leaked from my eyes, spilling onto his uniform into salty pools.

"Kaien?" I asked breathlessly, feeling my arms begin to quiver.

He was motionless.

With a soft grunt, I tried to flip him onto his back. At first I could only lift him a few inches from the crimson stained grass, but eventually he rolled with a dull thump onto the ground. His eyes were closed and red liquid trickled down his face. Orange chunks of hair were plastered to his brow with sweat and dirt.

I had no idea what to do. Despite my father being a doctor, I had no medical training. But suddenly, something within my brain clicked. I needed to stop the bleeding. It was an obvious solution, but in my panic logic had flown out the window. Tearing a piece of cloth from my shirt, I wrapped it around the deep cut in his upper arm; white gleamed between the torn tissues. His broken bone was jutting out. I gagged, turning to the side as bile began to creep up from the base of my throat.

"Kaien," I whimpered knowing he couldn't hear, but talking aloud to him made me feel slightly better. "I have to stop the bleeding. Just hang in there, okay?"

But once again he said nothing.

Pushing past the deafening silence, I swallowed back the vomit and dressed his wound. It was difficult; my stupid fingers couldn't stop shaking. But as soon as the fabric was tightly coiled about his limb, red liquid had already soiled it. He was bleeding like a pig! The only other way I knew how to stop the bleeding was by applying pressure. I glanced toward my hands inwardly cringing, but shook my head dispelling the thoughts. Kaien had taken an arrow in the shoulder for me; I could deal with his blood on my bare skin. Besides, it wasn't a guarantee that I'd catch a fatal infection; Kaien had vaccinations where he was from, right?

Placing my hands on his wound, I pressed down letting out a low grunt. Sweat beaded my brow. Warm fluid seeped up between the cracks of my fingers but I remained in place, silently praying that it would all end soon.

I had never seen so much blood in my entire life. It was entirely surreal, like one of the horror movies Sora would sometimes force me to watch. Except this was real life, and everything I tried seemed to fail right before my very eyes. Pushing harder, practically throwing my body on top of his, my vision became clouded with tears and the seemingly red sea staining my hands and Kaien blurred into a single image. In the distance, I could hear Sora screaming. This was bad; worse than when Sora had fallen from the top of our playhouse and fractured her leg. Kaien was dying, who knew about Sora, and I couldn't even see a damn thing. There was no way I could even defend myself or my friends from an invisible enemy, especially when I was too scared to even stand.

"Kaien?" I whimpered, nearly choking on my tears. "Kaien…please. You have to get up!"

But Kaien did not budge. Wiping the liquid from my eyes I stole a glance over my shoulder, the sight was almost worse than Kaien.

Sora, her clothes tattered and tainted with blood, was knocked backward into a tree causing it to snap in half. She collapsed onto the ground, limp as a doll and about as lifeless as one too. The ground beneath my knees shook as an ear-splitting roar echoed through the skies. Sora was dead. Kaien was dead. And soon, I would be dead too.

"No…" moaning, I gave in to the pressure and fell on my side. Peering at Kaien's crumpled form; the tears would not stop leaking. "Please…help!"

Something of substantial weight barreled in my direction. With each step it took, my head would smack into the ground. The air left my lungs and a nonexistent rope tightened about my chest. Despite the lack of oxygen, I was able to let out a piercing scream that deafened my own ears. There was so much I had wanted to do. There was so much I had to tell Sora, things I had wanted to ask Kaien. And I still hadn't completed my calculus assignment.

Going hoarse my voice faded into a high-pitched sob. Something sharp dragged across the surface of my skin leaving behind a faint trail of blood. But the force of pressure was almost too much to bear and I could no longer breathe or even open my mouth. It's a strange sensation, feeling your eyes boggle out of their sockets. I didn't like it much, but then again, after this point I wouldn't like anything ever.

The indistinguishable beast, or what I had recently learned was a hollow, let out a fierce bellow and I could sense it towering above me. The air was intolerably cold. Petrified, I glanced down toward Kaien once last time as the hollow lifted my figure from the grass and brought me in towards its mouth; only to me it appeared as though I was floating.

Out of nowhere a red light flashed before my eyes, cutting at the hollow with great speed. In agony it screamed, releasing me from its grip. The split second of relief I had felt quickly evaporated as my body hurtled towards the ground. But this time, fear had finally conquered and I slipped into darkness.

**-BBB-**

Streams of morning light filtered in through the shades. Blinking away the fatigue that settled heavily on my eyelids, I sat up and yawned. Once again, I had stayed up too late studying and drinking Coca-Cola. The pop always made my mind crazy at night; my mom forbade me from drinking it so I had to sneak a few cans every now and then. But this time I had for sure overdone it.

But as the room came into focus, so did my brain.

I hadn't been dreaming. In fact my limbs ached with the memory of the previous day, or had it only been a few hours? It had definitely felt like a dream.

Gazing in different directions, the white curtains that hung limply from their rods concealing windows overviewing bricks and concrete made it become apparent that I was not home. So where was I? And where was Kaien? Was Sora okay?

Did my parents know?

Stifling a groan, I pushed myself upward fighting back the dizzy sensation that clogged my head. After a few moments, and a couple of long breaths, the room ceased to spin. Bright splotches faded from view and I was able to crawl onto my knees. With shaky legs I stood, swaying for a bit before steadying myself and taking the first step forward. Though not strong, I was able to stagger towards the door. I had to find Sora, and somehow down the line Kaien.

Guilt broiled within the pit of my stomach. They had gotten hurt fighting, which even if I had wanted to I wouldn't have been able to do, but I had ignored Sora's orders out of fear. Dad could have helped both her and Kaien, and I wouldn't be standing here in a strange house that smelled oddly of waffles.

Reaching out, I curled pallid fingers about the doorknob and pulled gently, being sure not to make a single creak. Before tip toeing out of the room, I poked my head out into a hallway and looked around. I could not see or hear anyone and deemed it safe to continue. Had my rescuers been understanding or perverts who stumbled upon me by chance?

With my luck my saviors were most likely sexually frustrated drug lords.

Slinking along the wall, back pressed against the hard surface, I crept ninja-style along the floorboards before pausing at a rose-colored door. It was opened a crack and with ease I placed my ear against its exterior and held my breath. There was no sound.

It was considered rude not to knock, but I really couldn't have cared less about formalities. Carefully I stepped inside and my eyes instantly locked on the slumbering form of Kaien. Not even seven feet from him rested my sister. Both had clean bandages wrapped about their heads and arms; Kaien's chest was even swathed in dressings.

Tears prickled and slipped from my cheeks. They were okay! Unless they were really dead and my supposed rescuers were super sick people, which was actually a somewhat valid consideration. I had no idea where we were or how we had gotten here. It was sort of frightening but…Sora and Kaien were right there! Letting out a sharp sigh of gratitude, my feet automatically moved toward my friends but a shadow appeared out of nowhere and loomed above me.

I was no twig but I certainly wasn't that big. And last I checked I wasn't wearing a hat either; I never liked hats much.

"You really shouldn't be moving much," A man spoke out, the faint hint of a smile playing out on his words.

**A/N: Ah! Forgive me for lack of updates! I really am sorry. There have been some personal/family issues and I'm also trying to get school tucked under my belt because next year college starts! :O**

**It was kind of a rushed chapter, and somewhat serious, but I really wanted to get one out tonight. Thank you sooo much to Rose202, cappychan, and vanillatwilight132941 for all the kind reviews. You guys are the sweetest! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Impossible Possible**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it all belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: May include mild language and violence**

In a daze, I blinked up towards an unfamiliar man. Choppy blonde tufts of hair stuck out from underneath his stripped hat, and the unusual smirk stretching across his lips all pointed to one conclusion.

I had been abducted by a pedophile.

Casting another worried glance toward Kaien and my sister, I took a cautious step backward never once looking away from his green orbs. He continued grinning and held my gaze. Shivers surged downward, channeling fear throughout my limbs and freezing my blood. Who was this guy?

"It's rude to stare," he said in a playful voice, yet laced within the undertones wavered a note of gravity. "You should relax; you nearly died a while back."

Knees buckling, I reached out and lowered to the ground. The palm of my hand pressed into the wall beside me for support. Head bent it was difficult to not stare off into eternity; despite having just woken up fatigue still coursed heavily through my veins.

I whispered gently, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" He took a step closer. "Oh, my apologies; I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kisuke Urahara and I own this candy store."

Of course he ran a sweet shop. It would lure in all the unsuspecting children.

"No." My statement puzzled him briefly and for a split second the smile slipped from his mouth, but it quickly returned.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Who are you?" I stammered, this time with more force. "As in why did you save us? What do you want?"

He sniggered softly, holding a fan in front of his lower jaw. "Slow down, those are a lot of questions that I'm sure you're too tired to even think about."

"No! I won't let you touch any of us!"

Kisuke let out an amused snort. "It's a little late for that, fortunately for you and your friends."

At his response my body shook. "You're sick!"

"Excuse me?" Kisuke tilted his head to the side at an acute angle; he seemed genuinely confused.

"Get away…or I'll….I'll kill you!" The words tumbled off the tip of my tongue faster than I could even breathe; I held out a shaking fist as though I would simply punch the life out of him.

My comment ignited a spark of mirth and he laughed, before turning semi-serious and narrowing his eyes. "I think that would be a bad idea. Besides you can barely stand, you're no threat."

"You don't know me."

"I don't have to. It's rare for an ordinary human to survive a hollow attack and your energy is drained. An attempt on my life may only end in your death."

Gaping, I let out a whooshing sigh unable to fully comprehend what he had said. So was he not a threat to my innocence? Was it possible that Kisuke was like Kaien?

"But…"

"You should rest, there's an extra cot in the corner. Why don't you make yourself at home?"

"Well…" The makeshift bed was jammed into the corner, shaded and out of the sun's rays. It was rather tempting. "Maybe I'll just rest my…ah…eyes for a brief period; but what about my parents?"

"You leave them to me." Kisuke flashed yet another grin and slightly tipped his hat forward. "I'm an old acquaintance of theirs."

"Okay." I could hardly find the energy to disagree. Sleep sounded all too delicious to simply pass up in worry. If he said he could handle it I think I could trust him.

Possibly.

Sora and Kaien weren't dead yet.

Key word: yet.

It was highly illogical and was against every moral fiber of my physical being (oh how clearly dad's enraged face clearly flashes within my mind). I flounced over to the corner and fell, face-first into the decadence of firm bedding and tattered sheets.

**-BBB-**

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Bolting upright, I slapped at the intruding hand letting out a deep snarl. "Go away dad it's Saturday!"

But it wasn't dad. It was Sora.

She knitted her brow together casting a look of death upon my frightened features. "It's me you idiot."

"Right, totally my bad," I squeaked, hands held up in defense. In the past twenty-four hours I had tempted death many times, it was a miracle I was still alive. Sora is tired, her eyes twitched in pain. Physical misery is the only time she's merciful. Scrambling upward, I squint. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she snarled, baring teeth.

I lurched back against the wall. "No?"

She arched a brow. "So I'm ugly, that's it?"

Throwing the covers above my head I cry, "No! You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful with the big boobs and everything! You're the whole package and then some!"

"What are you doing looking at my boobs you pervert!"

"Shut-up," Kaien moaned. Sora and I froze.

Tossing off the sheets I leaped to my feet, a goofy smiling curving my lips. Fighting back the bursts of color that swam before my eyes, I padded over to where the wincing boy lay. "Kaien!"

"Has anybody ever told you what an obviously squeaky voice you have?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes. Sora on multiple occasions, especially on Christmas mornings." I'm rambling now. But I can't help it. Kaien AND Sora are both A okay. We've cheated Death and Death is actually fine with it. For now at least. Unless on our way home we get into some horrible, freak accident like I saw on that movie Sora has stashed in her room.

Oh beans.

No more dared diggings in her room.

"Okay lazy ass," Sora spat. She lifted her foot and kicked lightly at Kaien's shoulder. He grunted, swatting her away.

"Careful moron!"

"Get up, sleep when you're dead."

"Ah Sora," I can't help but to point out. "Only a few hours ago he was basically dead. Give him a minute."

"Excuse me?"

I swallowed, looking away. An idea struck me. "Hey Kaien, where are we?"

"Hm?" he mused. With what seemed to take great energy he rolled onto his back, biting his lip in pain. Kaien's entire chest was swabbed in bandages, though certain bare parts were exposed. From what I could see he was a pretty muscular guy. I think I even saw Sora's jaw twitch. "Oh…Kisuke Urahara's shop. He's a family friend."

"Oh," I sighed relieved.

Kaien popped open an eye. "Who did you think it was?"

Blushing, I shook my head stammering, "Oh, hah. I don't know. A guy?"

"How keen of you," Sora growled. "Anyway, what is he going to tell dad is a more important question?"

"Beats me," Kaien shrugged. "Kisuke is the master of lies. He'll tell your dad anything but the truth."

"What a skillful trait," I said slowly.

"It is," Kaien noted. "It's going to save all our asses."

We sat in silence for a moment, debating our possible fates. Suddenly the doors slid open revealing a slender man, about a decade older than Sora. His bright-red hair was slicked back and his chest was jutted out as though in challenge. "My name's Jinta, I brought you some tea."

"Thank you!" I chirped.

"Drop it," Sora commanded pointing her finger down at the ground. "We'll get it after we're finished talking."

A vein in Jinta's forehead throbbed. "What did you say? You can't command me, you're just a guest."

Sora snorted. "I just did."

The cups shattered to the floor.

I quickly learned Jinta is Sora's male version.

Help.

**A/N: Oh my goshness I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I've had school up the whazoo and real life is complicated. Thank you Rose202,** **xXLilMissCellist-4Xx, and Narutofan3 for the reviews. And thank you everyone who has been reading, and once again I apologize for my lack of updates. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: May include minor language/violence**

**Chapter 11**

Porcelain shards gleamed in the sunlight.

It was like the nature program dad would make us watch as kids; two bears locked in battle over one miniscule salmon. The large mammals would claw at one another, grumbling, and bearing teeth. Sora was on her knees, on top of Jinta, screaming out her rage. Jinta had managed to grasp a fistful of her hair and tugged, pulling her head to his chest. Sweat trickled down his temples.

"Take it back!"

"Apologize!"

Kaien's eyes were squeezed tight and it looked as though he might burst, but deep inside he knew better. One of the codes of life: never poke a bear. During the first pounce of attack I had run to my cot and snatched the sheets, bringing them back over to where Kaien lay and threw them over my head.

Kaien glanced up. "They're too busy with each other to notice you."

"Sometimes Sora gets carried away and she goes all crazy," I explained as though it were simple logic. "Better safe than sorry."

There was a loud smack as Sora was overturned and the back of her skull hit the floorboards. She winced, trying to pry Jinta's mouth apart with her shaking hands. Through her hands Jinta garbled an incoherent snarl, squeezing her tight between his legs so she couldn't wiggle away from him or go back on top.

"Hey," snapped Kaien. I felt sort of bad for him, out of all of us he was the most hurt and this ruckus was most likely giving him a head ache. Then again, his feasible concussion was probably giving him a head ache too. Concussions tend to do that.

The angry bears ignored him.

Kaien wiggled up onto his elbows and grunted, pushing a lock of orange hair from his eyes. I never noticed how long his hair really was. It flowed to his shoulders. Flow is honestly the only way to describe it; not shoulder-length, wavy, or it reached to his shoulders. I bet his mom has really nice hair.

"You should just…" I began but he cut me off.

"These two better shut-up…HOLY SHIT!"

Jinta, after sustaining a bite to the bicep, had been pinned on top of Kaien's sore leg; Sora was pushing all of her weight down onto him. Jinta choked, turning red in the cheeks. Kaien merely swayed, falling back onto the mattress. His lips were parted in soundless agony. Kaien's eyes met mine.

I gulped. "Ah Sora…could you kindly get off of…."

"I TOLD YOU NO TEA!" she bellowed, giving Jinta a shake.

"DRINK IT! IT'S LAVENDER!" Jinta surged upward letting out an animalistic howl and the two flew off of Kaien and rolled away. My mouth dropped.

"I HATE LAVENDER!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Kaien whimpered, gasping for oxygen. Not knowing what to do, I started to fan his face with my hands. Mom did it to me whenever I was feverish or upset.

The doors slid open and a shadowy figure stepped forward, snapping his fingers.

Jinta and Sora froze, unmoving. This is yet another giant shock; I don't how many more surprises my unsuspecting body can take. Kaien let out a stream of air in relief, closing his eyes. The figure moved forward, and as he came into the light I watched as he adjusted his hat and spoke; mouth hidden behind a fan.

"Alright kids, play time's over; we've got business to discuss."

Sora let go and Jinta's arms hit the ground. They both scrambled to their knees casting each other one last death glare before my sister marched over and sat next to me; I could feel the waves of hatred rolling thickly off of her. It made me nauseous.

"I've told your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida, that the two of you must have snuck out late at night and conked out at the park. Luckily I recognized you by the pictures your father sends and took you in before anyone else could stumble upon you." Kisuke chuckled. "Clever, huh?"

"You bastard!" Sora shrieked. Kisuke jumped, but the smile never left his lips. "We're going to be in so much trouble!"

He shrugged. "At least I saved you from that hollow invasion. Curious, isn't it?"

Sora gaped. "What do you mean?"

Kisuke folded up the fan and slid it into his pocket. "Why would such a large number of hollows invade Karakura Town, didn't your parents take care of that problem before you were born?"

"I…" for once she was at a loss for words. So was I. But that wasn't new. "I guess or I…thought so at least."

"Funny thing is I thought so too." Kisuke wiggled his eyebrows. "Looks like we were both wrong."

**-BBB-**

I was starting to wish the bear would have eaten me.

Dad's wrath knows no bounds. Even Sora was getting flustered and her defensive points were growing weaker and weaker; she had even blamed the entire thing on me at one point but thankfully dad dismissed it and declared us both equally guilty.

"Dad!" she barked, "I couldn't let Kyoko just wander out alone at night."

"What the hell would she be doing out late?" Dad shot back. "I think you both decided to go out, but why I have no idea."

Mom had her hands placed firmly on my shoulders, she hadn't said much except to try and calm both Sora and dad down. But the disappointment carved into her features was punishment enough. Mom tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sora, Kyoko, your father and I just want to know what it was that you two were doing." Her voiced melted into the air and my sister immediately quieted; she had already received a huge chew-out from my dad earlier about their apparent powers and how something was happening that he didn't know about and probably wouldn't like. For being a smart guy my dad is incredibly clueless.

Sora was exhausted; after her physical confrontation with the hollow, Jinta, and life, nearly all of the fight had been knocked from her. That was a scary scenario because when she couldn't fight with her hands, she fought with her words.

But she seemed utterly speechless tonight.

"We were watching the stars," I interjected. Dad's glasses slid down his nose as he turned to look at me. "It was a gorgeous night," I added, "We couldn't resist."

Sora had been partially correct in stating that it was my fault. We wouldn't have been in the park had I not demanded training for something I could never do. Plus I hadn't gotten dad when I was supposed to; I had chickened out. Guilt churned within my stomach.

"But why didn't you tell your mother and me?" Dad questioned.

"We're really sorry," I mumbled, casting my glance toward the ground at my feet. "It was my fault, really it was. I got so excited about seeing the stars, I heard something about a special constellation, and I just ran outside without thinking. Who knows what could have happened to me had Sora not come along."

Our parents were wordless. Mom gripped my shoulder and dad nodded. "Don't let it happen again," he growled. "Regardless, no television for the rest of the month." His chest moved up and down as he took steady breaths. "And you both will come straight home from school, no friends, no clubs, no nothing."

This seemed to energize Sora but before she could protest I nodded. "Okay dad, it seems fair enough."

She glared at me and I turned away, into my mother.

**-BBB-**

"Hey Kyoko!" a voice called out from above my head. Kaien floated along, racing after me. "Wait up!"

"I can't," I whispered, weaving between my peers. I nodded up ahead. "That's my dad's car and he's waiting for us. As part of our punishment, we can't do anything after school for the rest of the month. So I can't stop and talk to you."

Kaien followed my gaze out to the parking lot. My dad sat in the driver's seat, white lab coat unbuttoned and sleeves pushed up, his fingers drumming along the steering wheel. "This is important."

"It has to wait."

Kaien snagged the collar of my blouse and pulled me back. Dropping my books I stumbled backwards, landing on my butt. Students raised their eyebrows, looking at me funny. I forgot they couldn't see Kaien. Sora had stalked off ahead of me and claimed the passenger seat. I glared bitterly up toward Kaien.

"Thanks a lot stupid, now I have to sit in the back."

"Ishida?"

Kaien was about to yell at me but stopped, looking to his right. I followed his stare and gasped. My heart froze in my chest.

Takumi Asano, the hottest and best kendo player-guy-man at our school, towered above me with a look of confusion etched onto his lovely features. "You okay, Ishida?"

No.

I think my heart just stopped.

**A/N: So I realized Kyoko's school life was hardly mentioned, save one brief encounter with a friend. I'm going to try and remedy that. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! And also, thank you to metsfan101, Bohba13, bleach_fan_no_1, and xXLilMissCellist-4Xx for the reviews, you guys are incredible! :D**


End file.
